


【华福】缪斯

by cokecoco



Category: Sherlock Holmes - fandom
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cokecoco/pseuds/cokecoco
Summary: *性别认知障碍的萝卜福。*是的因为最近的事情很久没写东西，但是突然被女装福戳了G点。性别认知障碍可能和真实的有所出入。预警：女装 NC-17
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 45





	【华福】缪斯

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ALL THE CREATORS](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ALL+THE+CREATORS).



——

我们的性爱很单方面。

福尔摩斯一直是承受方。他每次会小心翼翼地敲开我的门，然后在黑夜里面跪在地上为我口交。

“你舒服吗，约翰？”

他在喘息间问我。他眼睛太过明亮，亮得像夜空。

“你得考虑一下你自己，歇洛克。你每次都这样。”我说。然后我颤抖地射在他的胸口衬衫上——他永远都穿得整整齐齐来为我服务。

“这样”指代了太多事。比如他每次都先洗澡，然后把自己从里到外清理得干净透顶，这对他来说是个不小的工程；也比如他每次都会依照我的喜好，即使他跪在木地板上前后吞吐了十分钟然后我让他走开，只因为我太累了不想再做；然后也有他骑在我身上，像骑马一样上下耸动，最后精疲力竭地让我射出来，而他只是滚到一旁给自己裹上被子。

“你舒服吗？”我问他。

“我很舒服。真的，华生，我很舒服。”福尔摩斯不再看我，他把头低下去整理自己的衣服。他把称呼也换了，机械的像个性爱娃娃。

我发现他低下头的一瞬间里，他的嘴唇闪闪发光。不是因为口水和精液而反光的，那种光更亮；这是一种珍珠上晕开来的珠光，像粘稠的汤上氤氲的热气。

“你涂唇膏了？”我抓住他要走的手臂。

他停顿了一下，我感受到他的小臂肌肉骤然绷紧，医生对躯体的感觉永远是最敏锐的。我能听见他血液回流的那一瞬间的停滞，心房心室中有非常小的空隙，像子弹卡在枪管里。

咔。

福尔摩斯回过神来，把他自己同我抽离开。我们中间隔了一道凝固的空气。

“只是为了案子。”他垂着眼睛，“抱歉，我下次不会了。晚安。”

——

一切起源于他的秘密化妆室被哈德森太太打扫出来。

福尔摩斯有化妆室不是什么新鲜事。他一直有。我看见过他那个房间里走出过老态龙钟的书商，横眉剑目的屠夫，还有水手、乞丐、卖报者和侍从。他在一周里面就可以打扮成十几种形象。

“我们脸上有两百多块肌肉，你最知道了，医生。”他边往脸上搽粉边说，“只要控制的好，我可以变成任何人。”

他转过来给我做了一个鬼脸。他把下唇上翻，鼻头皱起，然后狠狠地拧起眉头，在脸上刻下三道皱纹。

“查理街的理发师！”我大叫。

“是的！”他快乐地大笑起来。各个五官又舒展开来，回到它们应该待的位置去了。

“不可思议。”我评价。

他把半身转过来给我假假地鞠了个躬。

“你第一次把我打到墙上去了，你记得吗？”他对着镜子含糊地说，因为他在放假牙。

我当然记得，那次可以算是我人生难得的尴尬时刻前三。我当时刚搬进来不久，在客厅看报的时候，发现福尔摩斯房间里溜出来一个矮小驼背的身影。我操起军杖就把他按在墙上，刀锋离他的脖子只有几英寸。

“即使那样你都没认出我来。”他得意地说。

“是的，即使那样我也不知道是你。”我扶额。“化完妆记得下来吃早饭。如果你不下来我一样会把你揍进墙里。”

他哼哼一声表示听到了。当然他是不是真的下来接受哈德森太太的好意，那又是另说的事情了。

我在享用炒蛋和香肠的时候福尔摩斯鬼鬼祟祟地窜了下来。他现在是一个穿着破衣服的东洋人。

“吃饭！”我扔给他一片面包。他接住后塞到自己的小包里，向我叽里咕噜了什么奇怪的语言。我知道这是所谓作为“演员”的自我修养，一旦套上衣服就融入角色；但是我更清楚他现在其实就是逃避在桌前坐下来像正常人一样享用美味的英式早点。

他迅速揣着面包蹿走了，在门口还撞上了来送茶的哈德森太太。“回见！”他怪声怪气地说中文，背后的长辫子在门外闪了一下就消失了，让我想起老鼠的尾巴。

哈德森太太已经见怪不怪了。我怀疑已经没有什么东西能够让这位坚强的女人感到惊讶。

“您真应该管管他了，华生医生。”她为我收走空盘，“我看他的房间里头放了不少女人的衣物，或许他还常带着我们不知道的妓女回来呢！”

“这您别担心……”我笑着说，福尔摩斯怎么都不可能会带妓女回来的，他带一个站街的男妓反而更有可能些。“不过，您说他房间里有许多女人的衣物？”

“是的，医生。”她皱着眉看我，然后压低声音，好像福尔摩斯还在房间里一样，“我上次打扫时偶然发现的，就在那衣柜后面还有一道暗门。”

“哦谢谢您，哈德森太太。”我点点头，“应该只是他的化妆用品，您不用担心。但无论如何，我会找他问清楚的。”

我把哈德森太太哄走，但是直觉告诉我事情没有那么简单。福尔摩斯和我是那么的亲密，我们互相连性取向都知道。我真没想到还有什么秘密是他没有告诉我的。

好奇心驱使着我，我得去看看。虽然这样非常侵犯隐私，哈，但是我们干的犯法的事还少吗？

我很轻松地就进了门。福尔摩斯从不锁门，即所谓“防君子不防小人”。我为打破这句东洋古语感到一丝愧疚，但很快我就被衣柜后面广阔的空间惊呆了。

我从没看过有如此繁复种类的女式服装在一个男人的房间里出现，从里到外的所有物品一应俱全。内衣、小裤、背心、腰封、束腰、裙装，然后是外饰，花伞、斜帽、挎包和首饰等无所不有。福尔摩斯这个邋遢鬼，对于这些东西竟然惊人地爱惜，将它们自内而外有序地摆放起来。裙装在最后，占了大半个衣橱，除了最常见的款式，也不乏法国的新品，蕾丝和复式摆层层叠叠，像是进了皮卡迪利大街上的购物商场。还有一些异国的服装堆在角落，可我愚笨极了，看不出来是哪里生产的。

裙装下面是一个复式盒子。我取出来轻轻晃了晃，有清脆的叮铃声，我估计那些是更多的耳饰和戒指。可我打开后才发现这远超我的想象——毫不夸张地说，这些珠宝足够举办一场展览了。我在其中还发现了艾琳曾经戴过的一枚戒指，以及我们《绿松石案》里面福尔摩斯被赏赐的天鹅蓝宝石。它被做成了项链，静静地躺在丝绒布上。

我一直知道，福尔摩斯有远超常人的化妆癖好，可是我真的没有想到他会有那么多女式的服装和用品，还把它们收藏得那么好。说真的，如果你打开室友的衣柜发现半墙的假发的话，你也会惊讶的！

我不知道说什么。我震惊地坐在他床上良久都不响动。然后我站起来把一切都归位，走之前还拍了拍他的床单，好把我的屁股印去掉。

我不想让他知道我发现了他的秘密。既然他不和我说，我想他应该有他的道理。

——

半夜三更的时候我感到有什么东西在我被子下面蠕动。我一下子惊醒了，随后发现这个“东西”不是别人，是我总是不知道从哪里神秘出现的室友。

他柔软的蜷发贴住我的手臂，然后又费力地再向上挪动了一点，把他的鼻子透出来呼吸。

“一个艰难的案子？”我问。他在感到疲惫不堪或者毫无头绪的时候，就会像一个孩子一样寻求抱抱。

他发出咕哝声。我闻到他身上的肥皂味。不管他平常因为案子有多么不修边幅，他在我床上永远是干净的，好像这是什么结界，而他不在浴室里呆上半小时就不能进来。

福尔摩斯就这么枕着我的手臂睡着了。三四分钟左右，我的手臂就麻掉了，我感到可怜的血管被压迫的没有呼吸的余地。但是我最后还是忍住没有把手抽出来，任由他放肆地在上面流口水。

我最终应该还是睡着了，因为当我再次醒来的时候天已经大亮，而福尔摩斯已经消失了。

今天我得去乡下出诊，所以我也不费心去管他到底去了哪里。我收拾好自己的行医箱，乘上马车去往谢菲尔德。

——

是一场误诊闹出来的笑话！我接到电报时是那么紧急，到地方我才发现完完全全是一个误会。乡下的赤脚医生把过敏的红疹同天花弄混了，让我们都白担心一场。我本来预计要傍晚才能回贝克街，不过现在看起来我能回去吃上中饭。当然最后我还是选择在外头买了份炸鱼薯条打发了自己，顺带给可能在家也可能不在的福尔摩斯也带了一份。如果我贸然回去，又得麻烦哈德森太太临时做份午饭了。我就顺道在外头晃荡了一会，然后快两点钟时沿着牛津街走回家。

我到街头的时候，看见我们的小窗子里透出来一个女士的身影。那繁复精致的尾裙和头饰都说明了她应当身处高层，身份尊贵。

哦，新委托人。新案子。

我赶紧三步并作两步上楼，在门口咳嗽了一声再敲门，让我们的新顾客有空把她的面纱放下来。女士总是羞于见人，虽然这习惯多少带着偏见，但是遵守也提现了一个绅士的风度。

门过了一小会才开。福尔摩斯肩上搭着条毛巾，头发乱乱的，非常局促地站在房门旁边。

我脱帽进门，却发现扶手椅里头空空无人。

“我们的委托人呢？”

“什么委托人？”福尔摩斯反问我。

“我看见了，福尔摩斯。我在街头就看见了。”我比划我当时的位置。“她穿着黑绿色的衣服吧，应该。我看不太清楚，但是看起来很漂亮。”

“哦，是吗？”他声音听起来有一丝愉悦，“你看错了，华生。我一直在家。要是有这样的委托人你觉得我看不见吗？”福尔摩斯嘲笑我。他甩着毛巾准备回他自己的小阁楼去。

“等等！”我说。

他的背影在楼梯上诡异地僵直了。“怎么了？”他稍稍侧过来问，但是没有看我。

“我给你买了一份炸鱼薯条。”我把油包递给他。

“哦谢谢。放那里吧，我一会下来吃。”他好像松了一口气，头也不回地跳上阶梯，消失在房间里了。

——

我无所事事地浪费了下午的两小时。我写了一会小说，但很快觉得写不下去，便又停笔了。那个神秘的黑绿衣服女人始终在我心里萦绕。因为我几乎敢肯定当时是有一个女人就在我们的客厅。可是福尔摩斯一直在家，他不可能看不见；即使他在骗我，那这个女人也不可能瞬间消失。我想我下一篇小说就写《神秘的绿衣女子》好了，虽然我还没想出来她是怎么不见的。

福尔摩斯一直在他自己的房间里，我不知道他在干什么。桌上的薯条很快就冷了，它在纸包上扩散出半透明的油脂，最后就呆乎乎地凝在那里，好像也在等他。

直到傍晚他才出来，头发半干，显然刚刚洗过澡。然后他眼眶有点肿，眼角泛红。是哭过了？我不太信，我觉得他像是肥皂水滴进了眼睛。

“你忘了你的最爱。”我指着桌上的油包。

“哦是它吗？我以为你指你自己。”福尔摩斯跳过来给我一个吻，非常巧妙地避开了他没出来吃薯条的事实。

他好干净，连胡渣都没有，当他亲我的时候我觉得他的脸光滑得不像样。我下午进门的时候他是不是就已经这样了？我记不得了。我总是不如福尔摩斯观察那么细致。

哦，毛巾。我想起来了。他当时脖子上围着一条毛巾。他一定是刚刚刮过胡子洗过脸。

“你上一个案子怎么样了？”我装作不经意间问。

他毫无防备。“还没结束。我早上让威金斯帮我去查了，他应该明天就能给我一些信息。”

“既然如此，你为什么要在中午洗脸？”我尖锐地提出。他既没有出门调查，这说明他不可能化妆；而我本预计傍晚才回来，他也不会在中午就开始自我清洁。福尔摩斯最近非常奇怪，可是我又不知道是为什么。

“一个人拥有自己的洗脸自由权。”福尔摩斯大声说。他开始朝楼下索要晚餐，“奶妈——！”

“你没有。”我说，“我太了解你了。你没什么事情是不会靠近浴室的。你像只猫一样害怕水。”

“你这是诬陷。”他说。

哈德森太太任劳任怨地送上了晚餐，当然她依旧因为福尔摩斯的称呼瞪了他一眼。我们的谈话暂停了一小会，然后在烤鸡的香味里面继续。

“你去洗脸了。然后我们客厅里有一个神秘鬼魂。这是我今天不理解的两个事情。”我提出来。我还没说他房间里的秘密衣柜，因为毕竟是我擅入他的房间，提起这事我还是不好意思。

福尔摩斯自顾自地切肉。然后他发现油嘴滑舌和一味地沉默并不能解决问题。我像秃鹫一样在盯着他。

他张口然后又闭口，但是没有吃东西，他只是像鱼一样地吞咽空气。

其实我本来不是那么刻薄，或者我本来没有很大兴趣想刨根究底。只是福尔摩斯的回应太反常了。

“……你不适合去当小偷。”半晌他闷闷地说。他头低得很低，低到我都能看见他的发旋。然后他给了我一点时间消化这句东西。

现在轮到我呆在半空了。

哦。糟糕。

现在已知事实：1. 福尔摩斯有一个放满女装的秘密衣橱，并且有意瞒着我；2. 我擅自跑进他的房间，发现了这个秘密；3. 福尔摩斯发现了我发现了他的秘密。（补充：而且他瞒着我不让我发现他已经发现了我发现了这个秘密）

未知事实：1.他非常诡异的洗脸事件；2. 客厅女鬼事件。

福尔摩斯的答非所问其实说明他认为这些事件是有联系的，可是我实在太傻了。我就像一块呆住的钟表一样粘合在一起，明明有了所有的齿轮，可是怎么也走不动。

“还有唇膏。”他依旧低着头。这句话好像是什么旁白，而不是他亲口说出来的。他太骄傲了，他宁愿让我推理出来也好过他亲口说出真相。

“你是一个医生，你应该知道的。”他说完这句话后猛然抬起头。他的意思太明白了，他说完了，而且他孤注一掷了。我看到他那双漂亮极了的眼睛里流露出一种绝望，和绝望里非常、非常细不可见的一点东西。那东西连着我。他想抓住它，像溺水的人一样渴望。

他的两句话如同润滑油一样滴进了我愚钝生锈的大脑。然后一切开始运作。

他是这么优秀的一个天才。

他对外界一切都洞悉无遗，但是当他面对自己的时候却只有矛盾。他把所有的不解应该都发泄到自己身上了，发泄到我们一次次不对等的性爱上面。

我不敢想象，一个人如果掌握不住自己的最基本的性别，他得花多大勇气去面对这个更加混乱的世界，在从中找到一个稳定的安身之所，找到自己能够把握的定位。

“这是一种病，医生，我真的不是变态……”他敏锐地发现我应该已经想到那个事实了，然后他又不敢看我。他比那些野外担惊受怕的兔子还要可怜，好像他马上就要逃到一个长满野草的洞里去。

他开始为自己开脱，他竭力地想让我明白，他真的和以前那个我崇拜的又嫌弃的大侦探并无二致。他在神经质地抖腿，他一旦紧张过度就会这样。我看见他握着餐刀的手攥紧，关节白得发惨。

我起身。

他缩了下去，像我当时看到他扮成的那个矮小驼背的老人。这画面有点好笑，我站起来他矮下去，好像我们之间有一杆天平。他尽力地压缩自己，就像我会暴揍他一顿或者厌弃地走开一样，然后他在这个预想的画面里面被挤压得一塌糊涂。

我什么都没干，我只是走到他身边吻了吻他的头发。

然后我说：“你能穿给我看看吗？我还没看过。”

——

福尔摩斯比我想象的还要好看。他扭扭捏捏地让我帮他把束腰系上，然后套上裙装，涂上口红，把他想画但没画的妆全部补上。丝质的袖子遮住了他胳膊的肌肉和针孔，然后他戴上假发和帽子，转过来给我行了一个屈膝礼。

“我真的好爱你。”我说。我站起来给淑女回礼。

他——或者她，我觉得哪个都能代表这个独一无二的灵魂。

福尔摩斯笑了，他眼睛眯起来，有一点光散落出来。有那么一瞬间我觉得他好像要自由地融进空气里，为了阻止这个事情，我冲上去捧住他的脸，吻住他精心描摹的嘴唇。

我从来没有一次像这样强烈地感受到我爱他，而且我想要他。我想要他和我完完整整地融合在一起。性爱在这次有了它的另一重意义，一种宣誓，一种承诺，一种婚礼之外的仪式。

我们倒在床上。我像拆一件精致的皇家礼盒一样一件件小心地把他衣服再次脱下。

“女士的衣服好烦。”我在解他背后的束带。

“是的，所以我下午差点没来得及换装。”他回答我。他肯定是早就看见我在街角了，他总是能第一时间发现外面的变化，或者说他当时也正非常小心地盯着外面，生怕被谁看见了秘密。

“你真的很漂亮，不管是什么身份。”我看见他的肩胛骨耸起，我又有那种不切实际的想法了，恍惚间我觉得他好像要长出翅膀飞走。

他笑着转过来。他第一次在床上主动吻我。他把脸凑过来的时候，带着缓慢和迟疑，我就看着他的涂了眼影的眼睛在我面前慢慢放大，那棕色的虹膜上镀了一层金漆，亮得像琉璃。

然后我们嘴唇再次接触。我尝到他的口红味，说实话，并不好闻。但是很快他舌头小心翼翼地伸了过来，我感到有一个柔软的小东西在我的唇外触碰，轻轻地叩门。我惊讶于他的大胆，然后把嘴微微张开。我们接吻的时候，福尔摩斯把眼睛闭了起来，他那长得过分的睫毛一直在颤抖，然后很快溢出一点点水珠，如同深秋的草叶。

我把他轻轻地放倒。我这次不再像以前一样了，我们以前的性爱是为了性，是单方面的、草草了事的；这次，我能感受到有一种满溢得令人难以承受的东西在我心里一点点一点点膨胀，而现在它已经膨胀得让我想哭。

我非常非常柔软地把他的束腰解下。他还是那个他，他还是有着女士很难拥有的肌肉密度，还是有耸动的喉结，有他的性器。可是这些在东西被女士内衣包裹，我却不觉得有什么问题，好像他真的生来就是要穿成这样，生来就是要被纯白色的蕾丝像礼盒一样包裹，放在深色的绒布上展示。福尔摩斯给我的感觉是，他有理性和敏锐，也有感性和幻想。他是维纳斯和大卫的结合。

“你很漂亮。”我就这么重复地对他说，一遍遍地喃喃，如同一句箴言。我越过他垫了海绵的胸，然后在他的肚子上亲吻。“你很漂亮。”

“哦，你别说了。”福尔摩斯把手臂挡住自己的眼睛。他整个人温度都在升高，特别是他的耳垂，烫得发红。我发现他真的全身都几乎没有毛，他的腋毛和胸毛可能都被刮掉了。

我现在知道为什么他在之前的性爱里选择穿好所有的衣服，因为他始终不想看到自己的身体。“你不喜欢浴室，不是因为水，而是因为镜子，是吗。”我问他。他不答话，或许是因为我用了陈述的语气，或许是因为我又一次把他的嘴堵上了。我把他抱起来，我的胸膛被他的海绵垫挤压，感受到一种不真实的快感。福尔摩斯是最出色的演员，他真的在用他的一生演一个他认为的“正常人”。他小心翼翼地调整自己的肌肉，用他出色的逻辑和惊人的控制力，展现出一个邋遢的、不修边幅的、非常典型的男人形象。我不知道他在看到自己身体的时候，那种矛盾厌恶和不公平感是怎么样一次次席卷他的全身，像是被浸泡在伦敦日日产生的黑烟和垃圾里，永无止境。

“我很高兴，华生，我真的好高兴。”他非常轻地说。“这太让我惊喜了。”他像窒息的人总算呼吸到了空气。

其实我想他潜意识里是知道我会接受的，不然他不会依旧像只泰迪熊一样钻进我的被窝。我很高兴他最后选择和我说。

“你很漂亮，真的。”

他跨坐到在我身上。他还是不想看他的身体，虽然他如今已经一丝不挂。他非常奇特地扭动着，避免目光落在他自己的身上，好像这会灼伤他的眼睛。

我扶住他的腰。“看我。”我命令他。接受他的身份是一方面，而另一方面是我要帮助他接受自己。这是我作为医生的责任。

他很顺从地盯着我的眼睛，他的手撑住我的胸膛，腰部以下开始缓慢地扭动。我去配合他，因为我知道今天的性爱不是我做主角。

他又要开始哭了，我很明显地感受到他鼻子开始像小狗一样抽动。他可能是因为窘迫，或者现在的体位让他被迫面对自己是一个男人的事实。“嘿，嘿，看我。”我伸出一只手去扶住他的脸。“不要去想别的，你就去感受它。”

他的动作开始加剧，我们交汇的地方开始发出水声。我非常没来由地想到，亚当夏娃应该在伊甸的水池里做爱，因为那样才是最让人舒服的。水能想母亲的子宫一样包裹人，好像一个轮回，我们从性爱再回到性爱。这是一种归属。

“我能感觉到了，约翰。”他呜咽着说。我们从来没有这样深入长久地进行性爱，这更像是一场仪式。我看见他的下身慢慢挺立。福尔摩斯又开始慌张，那个小东西把他的大脑都搞乱了。

“记得我说的吗？”我用手覆盖上它，福尔摩斯全身都一阵颤抖，“你很漂亮，我发自肺腑地认为。不管你是什么样，你都很漂亮。”

他闭起眼睛，然后开始抽噎。可是他还是没有停下他下身的动作。我开始慢慢地抚摸它，我感受到它在我手心里颤抖着，小心翼翼地变大。然后毫无预兆地，他就射了。

“哦对不起对不起……”他开始慌乱，然后莫名其妙地道歉。这应该是他的第一次。

“别哭。”我支起身子抱住他。我们还没有分开，他的高潮引发他后穴的一阵收缩，让我差点缴械投降。“你觉得舒服吗？”我问他。

“该死的，”他非常小声地骂，“是的，这很舒服。”

“那你就去享受它，亲爱的。”我环住他的腰和他接吻，然后再吻到他的乳头。“你不用考虑你的性别。你是一个人，你就有权利享受它。”

他抱住我，我感到他毛茸茸的脑袋搁在我肩上，湿乎乎的。他肯定哭了，但是我能感觉他的快乐自内而外地散发到空气里，甜得令人发晕。

“你知道吗，下午的时候我想创作《神秘的绿衣女子》，鉴于她在我们客厅里像天神一样诡异地消失。”

他趴着我肩头颤抖。他的后穴是那么紧，一伸一缩地吐纳。在我们的话语间，我控制不住地释放了。

“我现在发现你就是那个绿衣女神。”我趁着高潮的余韵，发自肺腑地说。

“你是我的缪斯。”

他因为这句话非常短暂地呆滞了，然后他滑下来。

我抱住他侧躺在床上。

“谢谢你，约翰。”他头抵在我的胸口。

这种感觉是双向的。我知道这次性爱可能不会代表太多，我们在后面的日子里还要一起面对很多很多事情。可是为什么要再考虑它呢？我已经足够幸福了。我心里那点东西开始无限制地膨大，像棉花糖一样黏住我的嘴巴，我什么也说不出来了，我就摸着他的头发，然后亲了亲他的额头。

“谢谢你。”

**Author's Note:**

> ——逼逼叨。
> 
> 其实这篇写出来很巧合。昨天啪擦一下，我就想写了。在近十天没有动笔的情况下。
> 
> 227事件是最近特别影响我的一个事情。它让我看到很黑暗的未来，让人窒息。虽然我总想着创作不死，但是难免寒心。
> 
> 谈谈这篇文最主要的两点，也是我的创作动机。
> 
> 一是性别认知，其实我觉得这不是绝对的。我是女人，我有些时候也会有男生的想法或者品质，再退一步说，男生和女生的区别那么明显吗？我想两者界限是模糊的。性别认知障碍可能是一个极端，所以我想让医生告诉侦探，也告诉所有人，你做你自己就好了，不用担心别的。
> 
> 二是性爱。我一直喜欢温柔性爱，温柔性爱的本质我觉得是一种救赎，是一种升华。我认为性爱有两种，一是为性，纯粹的快感之类，我也很喜欢，这是超级必要的；二是为爱，是一种认同。我觉得两种都是值得赞扬的，因为它本身就是人的正常需求；文里可能更突出的是温柔性爱，就是后者。我想传达，性爱是美好至极的事情。
> 
> 我觉得华福好在他们有很多机会慢慢说清楚，因为他们在19世纪，所谓车马都慢的时间。我喜欢他们就这样在那个并不光明的时代里找到彼此，成为彼此的救赎。
> 
> 我们现在什么都快了，却少了这些。
> 
> 还有一个小点，我想提出，但是一直没有说的，就是插入与承受这个东西不能被性别/攻受决定。侦探在这里因为是性别认知障碍，他觉得作为女性必须为男性服务，所以他最开始是承受方；最后，虽然他还是承受方，但是其实是由他主导的，因为由于性别认知障碍，他可能不会去当插入方（虽然我本来是想这么写的）。总之这个东西仁者见仁智者见智，我也就不展开了。
> 
> 最后，灵魂不灭，创作不死。  
> 敬自由，敬创作。


End file.
